Gocheau's birthday
Info You got an invitation to Gocheau's birthday party. Objective Go to birthday party: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Shatina: Little Magda~ Magda: Miss Shatina? What's that in your hands? It looks like... an invitation? Shatina: Yep, it's that all right. It's only a birthday celebration, yet he still demanded me to deliver an invite, saying that one must follow the noble's ways of gifting... how troublesome! Magda: Who are you referring to...? Shatina: Of course it's that mopey kid! I never would've thought that such a lackluster fellow like him would become so positive... Demanding me to personally invite... Alright, Miss Magda, stop sitting around, go get changed! Magda: So sudden? Shatina: Of course! I'm excitedly waiting for the moment you appear, the expression that fellow will make, hahaha! Magda: (Why does it sound like a conspiracy?) Story Chat 2 Magda: (I thought that Mr. Gocheau wouldn't like crowded places, but... the whole room... is packed... with people...) Giulolo: Merc Corp's Gocheau's birthday gathering, there should be 55 guests, currently there are 3, 4, 5, 6.... Magda: Giulolo, you're here too? Giulolo: Because I've received that demon lady's invitation. Lady Ellenstein, have you seen Mr. Gocheau? Magda: (How many people did Miss Shatina invite?) My apologies, there are far too many people here, I haven't seen him... Shana: Whose birthday is it? Where is Gocheau? How annoying! I can't see anything! All of you, move out of the way! I'm going to go stand on a table! Magda: Shana... Juven: Little Eyas, today you're exceptionally beautiful as well~ Magda: Viscount, you too... Juven: Who could turn down the head of the Merc Corps? Besides, she's also charming... Magda: ... Juven: Little Eyas, what do you think of my present? Magda: This is... a clock? Juven: It's not like any other clock, every second that passes is a countdown, it's a reminder for Mr Mopey -- death is around the corner~ Magda: (Lord Viscount has a weird, evil way to have fun!!!) Shatina: Little Magda, I finally find you! What do you think of the ball so far? It's not bad, right? Magda: (Exaggerated decor and mismatched/weird tableware, colourful balloons and ribbons.... There's no way Mr. Gocheau would like it.) Shatina: It's festive, right? Tell you a secret, it's what Gocheau requested! Magda: There's no way! Shatina: Hahaha! Little Magda, don't give me such a distrustful expression. Even though I was shocked when I first heard his requests -- "It's a birthday, after all, they're meant to be rowdy" -- that's his words. Magda: .... Are you sure he said that himself? Shatina: Hahaha! If you don't believe me, why not go ahead and ask the man himself? Look, he's right there! Story Chat 3 Magda: Mr. Gocheau, happy birthday! Gocheau: ... Even you are here... To celebrate me being a step closer to death? When life is about to pass away, even the most indifferent person has to cheer up. I guess there's why everyone comes. Magda: ... (Is this how he views birthdays?!) (No wonder Miss Shatina said that his birthday celebration should be as loud and crowded as possible....) I'm guess Miss Shatina misunderstood your words? Gocheau: ... Magda: But, it is indeed very lively here. Gocheau: Everyone passes on eventually, and birthdays are just a reminder that we're a little closer to death each year, which every tick-tock of the clock, with every celebration, life has slipped by another moment... Magda: (It... It's even more complicated than the Lord Viscount's gift...) That's why, we should cherish every birthday! Gocheau: Huh? Magda: Since every birthday is a countdown to our eventual death, we should cherish it, and make it as meaningful as we can. Gocheau: ... Magda: If not, we might regret it later in life, when we're older -- "that year, on my birthday, I was all alone. If only I had some company" -- these thoughts might appear, right? So, you should stop hiding in desolate corners! You are the protagonist today! Gocheau: ...Wait, where are you pulling me towards? Magda: Mr Birthday Man, everyone's waiting for you~~ — Shatina: Oh, there he is! Gocheau: ... Shatina: Quick, come here and say a few words to everyone~ Magda: (Gocheau walks slowly to the center of the room, then...) Gocheau: Thank you, everyone, for attending my "Welcoming the God of Death Day". Lady A: "Welcoming the God of Death Day"? What's that? Lady B: Isn't it a birthday celebration? Why is such an inauspicious thing being mentioned? Gocheau: Even if the atmosphere is lively, we cannot escape our impending fate of death. Using rowdiness and noise to hide the fear, using enthusiasm to cover doom, isn't it true that people aren't willing to face the fact that there will be a day where we will pass away? Magda: (....Oh, no, he started the pessimistic talk again!) Gocheau: The lady over there... your pearl necklace... Lady A: What... What are you talking about? This necklace was a birthday gift from my husband.... Gocheau: On the day when we accept and welcome death, he gave you a rock he took from an oyster's corps. Well, I guess that's fine. Lady A: You! Stop spouting nonsense! This pearl represents happiness! It represents happiness! Gocheau: That shorty over there, the one with the wine bottle in her hands; are those not from the corpses of grapes that have been brewed. Having that as a gift tonight, it's very fitting indeed.... Shana: What?! Shorty? Magda, who is he referring to?! Magda: Shana, cool down! Cool down! Gocheau: The fresh flowers in Big Sister Shatina's hands.. Oh -- I already see them withering, like a beautiful smile that is slowly falling... oh... Magda: Miss Shatina!!! Please calm down, you don't want to kill someone, right? Story Chat 4 Magda: Oh... today sure was... an adventure... A fine birthday celebration, but the protagonist was mauled by the guests... Though Mr. Gocheau didn't smile... not even one... But he must be happy that there were so many people came to celebrate his birthday. After all, who doesn't like to celebrate their birthday? — Gocheau: Ah-- choo! Shatina: Oh, it looks like someone's thinking about you. Gocheau: ... Shatina: Walk faster. If you keep dilly-dallying, who knows how much trouble you'll provoke in the next mission. Gocheau: Do we need to walk in such a hurry? Is it really our destiny to rush to death? Shatina: ... How was the birthday party tonight? I've never seen someone get beaten up at their own birthday celebration before. Is it enough to remember this event for life? Gocheau: ... .....Yes, I'll remember it all my life. ....But, it's not because of the beating.... ....It's because I managed to see someone I've been thinking about. Category:Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript